Time Is Proving
by Dinnie-Yui
Summary: Life continues to turn, because time is a decision. perjalanan hidup kita panjang, bahkan berbelit-belit. hanya Tuhan yang tahu akhir untuk makhluknya. first song-fic, special request for L-ThE-MyStEriOuS !


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Song by : YUI - a room**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by : Dinie-Yui**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Maaf jika cerita ini sangat abal**

**Akan lebih berkesan jika anda telah mendengarkan lagunya yang sangat cantik ^^**

**Special request for L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**

**Cekidot gan !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyelipkan surat merah hati di ranselnya. Isinya adalah sebuah ungkapan, yang berupa gambaran acak-acakan, tetapi hatinya sungguh belum siap mengatakannya pada sang pangeran. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak dulu, sejak dulu-dulu. Dia mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

Di hati Hinata, cuma ada Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Naruto. Lelaki bodoh, ceroboh, dan mesum, tapi cukup membuat Hinata cinta mati. Mengingat betapa seringnya mereka pernah berbagi bersama. Menjalin hubungan tanpa status. Maisng-masing dalam keadaan saling menunggu.

**Kitto wakaterunda**

I'm sure, You'll understand

**Kitto waratterunda**

I'm sure, You'll smile

**Kokoro no naka nozoi te**

I'm peeking through your heart

Naruto mungkin hanya anak biasa, tapi di matanya dia lebih dari luar biasa. Semangat masa muda dan keceriaan yang berbanding jauh dengan masa lalu suram yang dialaminya. Hinata secara langsung ingin berada disisinya untuk membangkitkan Naruto. Tapi keadaannya berbalik. Narutolah yang selalu disisi Hinata untuk membangkitkannya.

Kenyataan pahit pertama yang pernah dulu dirasakan Hinata adalah kedekatan Naruto degna seorang ninja medis muda. Teman sesama sekelompok. Hinata sempat mengirit bicara pada Naruto agar dia sadar tentang apa yang dilakukannya telah menjengkelkan Hinata. Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin mencintainya adalah Naruto yang begitu pengertian.

**Douse kono mama**

After all, this moment stays as it is

**Jikan ga tateba**

If ever time cuts off

**Atashi wa yurushi teshimau**

I will allow this

Hinata memiliki sahabat. 3 orang, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka bersahabat dekat sekali. Dan mereka semua tahu tentang perasaan Hinata kecuali Sakura.

Naruto murid yang tangguh pun dikirim ke Suna bersama Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke untuk mengikuti Turnamen Ninja seluruh Negara seangkatan dan masuk ke 5 besar. Saat pulang ke Konoha, Naruto menjadi lelaki rebutan semua wanita, tak terkecuali Sakura.

Disekolah, Hinata tahu tentang perasaan Nauto yang juga menyukai Sakura dari teman sebangkunya, Temari. Hati Hinata kian panas, tapi diakuinya itu salahnya. Salahnya karena membiarkan Sakura tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya. Salahnya jika dia menentang jalinan cinta mereka.

Akhirnya Naruto menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura. Mereka pun jadian dan setiap hari hanya membuat Hinata jengah. Tenten dan Ino pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

**Kirai ni hanarenai**

I won't let go of something I hate

**I'm a cry, baby**

**Shiranai furi**

Pretending not to know

**Oh your way**

**Zurui no ne ?**

Is unfair, you know?

Sejak itu Naruto mulai terasa jauh. Dia menjadi asyik dengan dunia barunya. Dunia yang tanpa Hinata. Setiap hari Hinata melihat Sakura dan Naruto bersama-sama. Sakura sendiri menjadi jarang sekali berkumpul bersamanya. Dia mencoba pengertian, tapi tidak teman-temannya.

Melihat Hinata sakit, mungkin tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Apakah Sakura tidak bisa melihat perbedaan itu? Dia menghancurkan hati sahabatnya tanpa perasaan berdosa. Tapi itupun tanpa sepengetahuan sakura pula.

Hinata benar-benar maklum. Komitmennya adalah Bahagia melihatny Bahagia. Dua orang penting dihidupnya bersatu, adakah yang lebih indah dari itu?

**Ai wo sodatete**

Love is growing

**Tamanikou butsukari au hibi mo**

But clashing days occasionally come

**Ureshii kotto datte ie ru**

I'm happy but I'll say this

**Dakedo ne**

However

**Kiite**

Please listen

Entah mengapa, disakiti tidaklah menyumbat ruang untuk Naruto dihatinya. Cinta teruslah tumbuh, diiringi rasa penyesalan. Sering Hinata mencoba mencari seorang yang juga bodoh, ceroboh, dan mesum, yang dianggap sebagai kegilaan besar bagi Hinata. Tapi nihil. Hinata bukan gadis murahan. Hatinya tidak bisa bercabang tanpa ada kepastian. Dia bukan mainan.

Seiring waktu, jarak ini perlahan-lahan terus memanjang saja. Naruto hampir habis rasa padanya. Lumayan juga penyesalan yang menyesak di Hinata tentang mengapa dia bisa keduluan. Tapi sahabat-sahabatnya menghapus semua perihnya. Dia bangkit, seorang diri.

**Sasai na dekigoto**

With just a trivial events

**Sore mo uketomete hoshii yo**

I want to catch up with you

**Atashi ni wa anata dake yo**

Because there's only you for me

Karena suatu sebab, Naruto dan Sakura putus. Sakit hati Sakura dibawa kepada Hinata. Sakura bercerita betapa sakitnya saat Naruto mengatakan padanya kalu dia sedang menunggu orang lain.

Hinata agak kaget. Mungkinkah?

Tapi Hinata lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar siapa yang tengah Naruto tunggu. Seorang gadis, yang juga ikut Turnamen Ninja. Gadis dengan senyum ramah, yang potretnya telah dijadikan wallpaper handphone oleh Naruto. Gadis itu dengan Naruto, saat turnamen selalu bersama. Gadis itu tinggal di Suna, dan memiliki peternakan Babi.

Sakura geram dengan gadis itu dan menyebut sang gadis dengan 'Si Pemakan Babi'. Dan sakura meminta Hinata untuk mengiyakan.

Malang untuk Hinata, percakapannya didengar oleh sang bahan pembicaraan. Tapi entah mengapa, Naruto malah terlihat marah kepada Hinata, bukan kepada Sakura. Dan inilah puncak dari terputusnya komunikasi diantara keduanya.

**Konnichiwa mou ii wa**

Saying helo, that's enough

**Datte mendou ni**

Because it's difficult

**Omowareta kunai kara**

It seems so, that's why

Deretan duduk dikelas melengkung seperti huruf U. tepat diujung-ujungnya lah Naruto dan Hinata duduk. Hari itu guru menyarankan untuk memindahkan tempat duduk deperti semula. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyahut.

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku sungguh muak duduk didepannya,"

Dan tentu kata-kata itu didengar jelas oleh Hinata.

"Ya tentu saja. Apa dia pikir aku tidak jenuh hanya melihat wajahnya setiap waktu?", Naruto mendengar gerutuan Hinata sebagai serangan balik. Dia menendang bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah kasar, meninggalkan raut bingung disetiap penjuru kelas.

Hinata menghembus nafas berat. Ini bukan salahnya lagi. Narutolah yang membuat rasa kesalnya terus bertambah diiringi perasaan cintanya. Sungguh dia tersiksa.

Entah mengapa malam itu Hinata membakar surat merah hati yang sudah pernah disiapkannya dulu. Mungkin karena setan dihatinya mengatakna kalau dia harus membenci orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

**Mattaku akubirenai**

Really, I won't be shy

**Sonna kao shiteru**

I understand that kind of face

**Atashi wa akirete shimau**

But still, I'm shocked

Entah apa yang membuat guru memikirkan hal ini. Sekarang tempat duduk mereka malah semakin dekat. Dideretan paling tengah barisan kedua, Hinata disana. Dan tepat dibelakangnya, Naruto. Yeah, sekarang mereka bahkan bisa saling mengetahui hal apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Bagus sekali, guru memang sangat pengertian.

Tapi ternyata Naruto masih belum mengajukan damai, dia terus meremehkan Hinata. Disetiap saat dimana Amarahnya memuncak, dia tidak segan-segan untuk menyindir pedas Hinata. Bahkan saat Hinat sedang dekat dengan seorang murid pindahan bernama Kiba, Naruto setiap kali merasa seperti disengat jarum lebah untuk segera mengganggu.

**Soredemo waratte ru**

And yet, I'll smiled

**I can't understand**

**Toboke teiru?**

Aren't you playing dumb

**Oh my way**

**Damari komu**

I won't say anything anymore

Hampir 6 bulan Hinata dan Naruto saling ejek dan saling menyakiti. Hinata menjadi pemberani dalam masalah ini dan tidak lagi merasa malu untuk membalas perbuatan Naruto. Rasa malu itu ditahan oleh hatinya yang menuntut keadilan dan perasaan direndahkan.

Perasaannya juga selalu bertambah dengan semakin banyaknya deretan nama wanita-wanita yang telah didekati dan jadian dengan Naruto. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan sekarang Naruto mulai kembali mendekati Sakura. Tentu Sakura girang, meski Sakura kini sudah mengerti perasaan Hinata. Sakura kembali terpengaruh bujuk rayu Naruto dan seperti menarik semua umpatan kasarnya untuk sang lelaki saat bersama Hinata, terlebih tentang julukan hasil idenya yang membuat Hinata begini lelah. Sesungguhnya, ini hanya salah faham. Tapi bagi Hinata, salah atau benar pun takakan bisa mengembalikan keadaan.

**Ai wo tashikamete**

I'll just confirm this love

**Mata futari mirai wo kataru no**

I'm talking about our future again

**Shinkoku ninaranaide**

I may not sound serious

**Sugo su mainichi**

Every day passes by

**Dakedo**

But

**Naruto side**

Hari itu Naruto yang baru pulang dari turnamen terlihat riang menyambut Konoha. Matanya yang biru terus mencari seseorang diseluruh penjuru Konoha. Orang yang dibencinya, meski itu hanya kiasan. Naruto tidak membenci Hinata. Naruto menyayanginya. Tapi Naruto tidak siap mengatakannya. Itu sebabnya dia begitu pengecut. Entah mengapa memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada satu gadi menjadi jauh lebih membuatnya gugup ketimbang menyatakan pada gadis-gadisnya dulu.

Naruto faham Hinata kecewa. Itu memang salahnya. Naruto sendiri terus bertanya-tanya, apakah rasa sukanya pada Sakura dulu bisa mengalahkan perasaannya pada Hinata?

**Sasai na dekigoto**

With just a trivial events

**Sore mo uketomete hoshii yo**

I want to catch up with you

**Atashi ni wa anata dake yo**

Because there's only you for me

Hari Senin. Sudah lama Hinata dan Naruto saling diam. Ejek-mengejek dan saling memaki sudah lama berhenti dan hanya ada keheningan. Mereka benar-benar larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi terdengar berita Naruto dengan si ini dan si itu. Hinata juga bungkam. Hidupnya normal seperti biasa.

Siang itu, saat jam pelajaran, Hinata bersiap untuk duduk dikursinya. Dibelakangnya, Naruto. Hening seperti biasa. Sepertinya sedang menggambar.

Hinata merasa menginjak sesuatu yang tipis dan panjang. Benda itu keras. Hinata verjongkok dikolong mejanya dan menemukan sesuatu.

Gagang Kacamata.

Hinata pernah melihat gagang itu, gagang itu pernah dipakai Naruto saat mereka berdua masih berbaikan. Kenapa bisa ada disini, dan kenapa harus dibawah mejanya?

Dengan gugup, Hinata memandangi gagang kacamata itu. Sangat bagus, hanya saja sekarang patah. Dia bingung, ada perasaan ngin menyimpannya. Dia melirik Naruto dibelakangnya. Masih asik dengan kegiatan yang tadi.

Hinata mantap untuk tidak menyimpannya. Jika dia harus menyimpannya, dia merasa seperti waniota bodoh. Kacamata itu rusak, dan apakah dia harus menyimpannya? Hanya untuk Naruto?

Atas semua yang sudah dilakukan olehnya, Hinata rasa tidak perlu. Langkah pastinya membawanya ke meja dibelakang.

**Datte anata ga subete ni naru**

But you seem to have everything

**Sore kurai ooki koto yo**

That much is pretty big

**Bukiyou datte omotteru kara**

I feel we'rw still awkward to each other

**Kurushikute, kurushikute**

And that makes me worry, makes me worry

"Hei," sapa Hinata. Naruto cepat menoleh, dia tampak kaget.

"…"

"Ini milikmu?" lanjut Hinata. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, ya," Naruto mengambil gagang itu dari Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan duduk. Entah mengapa hatinya senang sekali. Setelah sekian lama, berbicara kembali adalah hal yang sangat diinginkannya.

Pelajaran dimulai. Guru menyuruh kelas untuk membuat dekorasi acara ulang tahun sekolah. Barisan tempat Naruto dan Hinata ditugakan membuat dekorasi dalam benuk animasi. Hinata pun berusaha menggambar tnapa memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hatinya juga terus merucau bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah meski mereka telah berbicara.

"Ehm, apa ini penghapusmu?" suara yang baru saja berdengung dikepala Hinata kini berdengung dua kali, dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

"Iya,"sahut Hinata, mencoba menoleh, tapi kepalanya terasa berat.

"Boleh aku pinjam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya," Hinata hanya bisa mngatakan itu. Dia gugup setengah mati. Tanpa terasa sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Dia merasa dinding pembatas itu runruh dan mungkin akan dimulai lembaran baru, yang tentu masih dalam penantian.

**Ai wo sodatete**

Love is growing

**Yukkuri to aruite yuku yo**

We slowly take the steps forward

**Anata no gawa de**

I'm by your side

**Sugoshite itai**

I want to stay like that

**Dakara**

That's why

Hinata dan Naruto kini benar-benar bangkit bersama. Apakah ini karma sebuah gagang kacamata, atau memang karena garis takdir sudah mengatakan begitu? Yang jelas sekarang mereka benar-bnar kembali seperti dulu. Terulang kembali. Tetapi mereka sekarang terasa nyaman tanpa status begini. Mengingat semua kejadian yang dialami Naruto saat masa-masa pacarannya dengan beberapa wanita, tidak tertulis waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersama. Bahkan ada yang cuma 2 hari. penyebabnya antara Naruto yang memang gampang bosan, atau masih dengan penantiannya yang tak kunjung terungkap.

Hinata merasa lebih aman begini. Tanpa status, memang enak. Dia rindu setiap jalaran hangat nan nyaman yang slalu dirasakannya setiap dekat dengan Naruto. Menurutnya itulah efek samping cinta. Dia tidak ingin menjadi gadis terbuang seperti Sakura, yang kini sudah tidak sama sekali dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Sangat terasa kalau Naruto pun sungguh fokus terhadap kesendiriannya yang cuma memandang Hinata.

Akhir-akhir ini dia bingung dengan sikap Tenten. Dia selalu asik sendiri. Sering hanya focus kepada teleponnya, dan hanya memperhatikan Hinata sesekali.

Suatu hari, Hinata dikejutkan oleh suatu hal. Karin, seorang murid yang cukup ceria dan sangat energik saat itu sedang mngerjakan tugas piket. Dia tengah merapikan kolong meja Tenten saat menemukan sebuah kertas. Karena bingung itu kertas apa, maka dia mnyerahkannya pada Hinata, karena saat itu mereka hanya berdua.

Isinya adalah sebuah perungkapan perasaan, ditulis oleh Tenten lengkap dengan tanda tangan. Semua dibagi menjadi enam kolom dan diberi warna.

_Kolom satu. Hari ini kulihat lagi. Mereka kembali bersama. Kupikir Naruto akan kembali padaku, ternyata tidak. Aku harus bagaimana? Hatiku sakit saat melihat mereka bersama. Kurasa aku tidak pantas kalah oleh Hinata._

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Dia kembali menekuni deretan demi deretan.

_Kolom dua. Yes! Hinata tidak masuk. Aku senaaang sekali. Naruto terlihat murung, tapi aku akan mendekatinya. Aku yakin, meski bagaimanapun kami pernah bersama. Pasti dia masih mencintaiku, meski hanya sedikit. Aku akan berusaha. Fight!_

_Kolom tiga. Jam pelajaran pertama, aku memindah kursiku ketepmat Hinata. Aku melirik Naruto dan dia juga menatapku. Aku segera duduk dan pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran, padahal telingaku kupasang tajam-tajam. Kudengar Naruto menghembus bosan._

_Kolom empat. Bodoh! Ternyata Hinata hanya ijin saat jam pertama! Dia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa tenggorokannya. Huh, kenapa dia tidak bisu saja sekalian._

_Kolom lima. Tuh kan! Liat apa yang mereka lakukan. Mengapa Naruto begitu perhatian padanya. Mereka berdua sama! Licik! Aaaa aku benci !_

_Kolom enam. Aku tidak tahan. Tadi aku menangis. Huh! Untuk apa aku menangis karena mereka. Mereka sama jahatnya. Mereka tega padaku. Lihat saja. Aku, Tenten, akan membalas mereka berdua! Ingat itu!_

Hinata melipat kembali kertas itu dan memasukan ke sakunya. Wajahnya merah, dia amat geram. Mengapa Tenten tega! Sebegini bencikah Tenten padanya? Padahal dia tidak pernah membenci Tenten, sama sekali.

**Sasai na dekigoto**

With just a trivial events

**Sore mo uketomete hoshii yo**

I want to catch up with you

**Atashi ni wa anata dake yo**

Because there's only you for me

Ini adalah upacara kelulusan. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyatakanya. Hanya sebuah UNGKAPAN, bukan TEMBAKAN. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan perasaannya.

Tapi ternyata Hinata memang masih belum berani mengatakannya terang-terangan. Denagn hati tak karuan, dia memencet dial telepon dan mencari nama Naruto. Dengan cepat dia menelpon.

Cklek!

Terdengar suaru Diangkat.

"Hinata? Ya ada apa ?"

"Naruto, apa …kau…se, sedang sendiri ?"

"eh, iya? Kenapa?"

"aku ingin Bicara sesuatu.

"Ya, katakanlah…"

"Aku.. menyukaimu…"

Hening.

"benarkah? Benar begitu?"

"Ya, Naruto,"

"Kau serius? Sejak kapan?"

"tidak usah berpura-pura. Kau tau kapan aku mulai menyukaimu,"

"Hinata, kau tahu? Aku memiliki perasan yang sama padamu, persis. Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat. Tapi apa aku tahu satu hal, yang tengah kuhadapi sekarang?"

"tidak. Ada apa? Apa itu hal serius?"

"Bagiku ini serius, Hinata…" Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Aku, berpacaran dengan Tenten, sejak dua hari lalu…"

"Benarkah?" Hinata mnggigit bibir. Ternyata dia memang dikhianati, oleh sahabatnya yang dulu pernah membangkitkannya. Sakit, hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Dulu, saat kejadian Sakura, Hinata memaklumi karena Sakura tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi sekarang? Tenten tau benar isi hatinya. Tahu betul bagaimana perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"Hinata? Kau mau menunggu?"

"Menunggumu?"

Naruto gugup. Dia seakan merasa terlalu lancing untuk menyuruh seseorang menahan perasaannya. Tttapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak ingin Hinata pergi.

"Tidak perlu Naruto. Ini hanya pengungkapan isi hatiku," jawaban Hinata, benar-benar melenceng jauh dari harapan Naruto.

"apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita sama? Saling menyukai? Aku sangat menyukaimu!"

"aku mengerti Naruto. Benar-benar mengerti. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi tidak bisa menunggu…" air mata Hinata menetes. Alasan sebenarnya adalah bahwa dia tidak ngin satu orang lagi akan menyalahkannya jika dia mengacaukan hubungan Naruto dan Tenten.

"tapi kenapa?" nada Naruto berubah tinggi. "tapi, aku …"

Hati Hinata berteriak pedih., Tenten menyukaimu sangat menyukaimu. Dapat bersama dengan orang yang disukai adalah kebahagiaan terindah bagi semua wanita. Mana mungkin aku sanggup membuat sahabatku kehilangan hal terindahnya.

"Hinata, percayalah. Ini tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera memutuskannya. Aku janji," Naruto menurunkan nada bicaranya. Berharp Hinata bisa menghargai keputusannya.

"Jangan. Jangan berpisah. Sudahlah Naruto. Jangan biarkan seorang lagi wanita kau remukkan hatinya," Hinata tersenyum getir. "Lagipula Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku, bukan memikirkannya. Pernyataan ini bukan tawaran. Aku merasa sesak terus menerus menyimpan perasaan ini. Jadi mungkin, setelah kukatakan, rasa sukaku akan perlahan memudar. Aku jamin,"

"Hinata!"

"yang penting, jangan putuskan Tenten, jangan jauhi dia. Sayangi dia. Aku tau kau menghargai perasaannya,"

Naruto terdengar geram. Dia menghembus dengan nada marah.

"Aku tidak rela, Hinata. Baiklah jika itu maumu,"

"apa maksudmu tidak rela? Aku saja bisa menerima ini semua. Ya sudah, jangan pikirkan lagi perkataanku tadi, yang jelas kau sudah tahu. Sampai jumpa,"

"Hina…"

Cklek!

Hinata puas, tersenyum lega. Tidak menyangka perasaannya benar-benar bisa sesakit itu.

**Atashi ni wa anata dake yo**

Because there's only you for me

"Ayah ingat ?"

"hnnn," sahut Naruto.

"betulkah? Ayah masih mengingatnya sejelas ibu mengingatnya?"

"HNNN !" naruto mendorong kursinya bosan dan menuju Hinata.

"itu adalah pengalaman teraneh saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku sekaligus menolakku. Mana mungkin aku lupa?". Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya saat jari-jari Naruto mulai mengular.

"ssst, ayah jangan. Liat itu siapa yang datang,"

Naruto mengangkat kepala dari bahu Hinata dan melihat bocah rambut kuning yang dekil memegang tongkat pemukul bisbol berdiri diambang pintu kulkas sedang meneguk susu coklat.

"ho hey jagoan! Berapa home run kali ini heh?" Naruto mendekati anak lelakinya dan meneglus kepala kecilnya.

"seperti biasa ayah. Ah, ibu tahu? Tadi tanpa sengaja Orina mencium pemukul milik Kyota dan hanya menangis setengah menit saja! ," sang anak berceloteh kecil dengan suara khasnya membuat seisi rumah tertawa.

Mungkin inilah sebuah garis takdir Tuhan. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka jika ternyata hidup bersama adalah sebuah jawaban paling telak atas semua liku panjang hidup mereka sendiri.

**OWARI**

**Fic ini spesial request dari L-ThE-MyStEriOuS . maaf readers fic ini mungkin banyak typo ato konfliknya emang kurang. Karena ini merupakan TRUE STORY.**

**Allright, mind to give me review?**


End file.
